


Look Away

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, mentioned harm to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They need luck to turn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 4
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trickster (Wild Card)

"No sacrifice," Megan said, almost rotely, as she saw Shkai'ra pulling out the altar.

"Even with all the luck going wrong lately? Glitch is offended," the larger woman said, still in a surly mood from falling into a wagon full of manure earlier.

Megan considered, then sighed. "It can't smell any worse than you and your gear," she reasoned, getting a glare in her direction. "Keep it small?"

"I can do that," Shkai'ra agreed, going to acquire something that would appease Glitch this time.

Megan just watched her go, and silently prayed the Dark Lord would look away for once.


End file.
